Midnight Masquerade
by GlammyGlamm
Summary: Halloween is a time to pose as anyone you want, and Rue makes sure that Katniss does just that. However when Katniss finds her self waking up next to a fimiliar face...all the masks come off. Very AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the week of Halloween! YAY! I've decided to post a little piece of my Halloween fic each day (if my computer permits -_-) of this week! This story is a smutty one...and the smutty chapter will (hopefully) be the one posted on Halloween!**

**ONCE AGAIN. So that I make this very clear. This story is rated M for a reason. Katniss has a very bad potty mouth, and she ends up getting her freak on ;) **

**So if you dont like, or you aren't old enough...TURN BACK NOW.**

**Let us begin.**

I forgot to close the damn curtains again, and now the damn sun is shining in my damn eyes

Damn.

I crack my eyelids to look at my clock on my nightstand.

8:00am

Damn.

I roll over, trying to get away from the beams of death coming in my window and my eyes come into contact with a pair of steel grey ones.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Gale?"

"It's about time you woke up. I'm hungry."

"That still doesn't explain why the hell you're in MY bed. You have food at your apartment Gale."

"All true. But I don't feel like cooking. I get gross when I cook. I don't like being gross."

"Well I don't like waking up with strange gay men in my fucking bed. Yet here you are."

"I'm not a stranger sweetheart. And waking up with a gay man is better that no man at all!" with that he rolls off the bed and stands in front of my full length mirror 'fixing himself.'

"I said 'strange' not 'stranger.' Get it right. And as for food. Raid my fridge. Cook your own food. Let me go back to sleep dammit! It's my first fucking day off in three weeks!" I flop back on my pillow and pull the covers over my head. Gale holds his hands up in surrender.

"Fine Catnip, I'll take my strange gay self and cook my own damn eggs. But you better be able to take a kick ass power nap because while you were still in dream land Rue shot me a text saying that she was dropping by with a big surprise at 9:00"

I glance at my clock, 8:30

"Dammit. Why the fuck do I claim you weirdos?!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

Gale struts into the kitchen and I pull a pillow over my head in an effort to drown out the noise coming from my used-to-be clean kitchen. At some point I drift off into unconsciousness once again. But not for long.

At 9:00 on the dot I feel the weight of a petite form come crashing down ontop of me accompanied by a voice shouting 'Katniss get the fuck out of this bed! I have a surprise for you!'

I groan and roll over. Rue is on her knees on the end of my bed, toting three, very large, very intimidating shopping bags. Her hazel eyes burn with exchitement and misceif, and something uniquely Rue.

I sit up and rub my eyes, grumbling about 'annoying best friends' and 'bitches need sleep too.' Rue just chuckles and shakes her head and puts the bags against the wall.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, we've got work to do!" she claps her hands together and comes to pull me out of bed.

"Work?"

"Yes."

"What kind of work?"

"The fun kind."

"There's a fun kind?"

"Yes Katniss. The kind that involves makeup and curling irons."

"Rue…What are you getting at?"

"We're going out tonight Katniss!"

"….Why?"

"Seriously? Do you not know what day it is?"

"…Um…Friday?"

"Katniss!"

"What?!"

"Its Halloween!"

"Damn."

**So that's the first baby peice :) more tommorow! **

**vvvvThe Review Button is Your Friend!vvvv**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like a terrible person for not posting this sooner...but there was a death in my family sooooo I haven't really had time. **

**Anyway! There have been a complaint or two about Gale being gay. Sorry but I'm not sorry. :)**

**Here is the next chapter! Happy late Halloween!**

Five hours, an overly excited Gale, and a failed escape attempt later Rue has me trapped in my bedroom while she fixes herself up and Gale raids my closet for items to add to his 'Drag Queen Diva' costume. I'm sitting cross legged on my bed with what feels like all the worlds curlers in my hair. Rue straightens her hair and teases it to new heights. She takes a strip of leather with some beads and feathers on the end and ties it around her head.

She looks stunning.

Tan skin, golden eyeshadow on her lids and highlighting her cheeks, brown oneshoulder dress that looks like she borrowed it from Pocahontas herself.

A true Indian princess.

"So Rue…where exactly are we going?" I dutifully paint another fingernail deep red, just as Rue instructed me to.

She pulls a small strip of leather out of her bag and holds it up. A mask. "It's Midnight Masquerade at Club Panem! My brother told me about it."

I laugh a little. "Your brother? Really?"

"Yes Katniss. Really."

"Sorry, your brother just doesn't seem like the club type…"

"I know, I know. But he's trying to loosen up and meet new people…hopefully a girl. He's ready to settle down. I'm just ready for him to find a good girl and bang her. I want a niece. Those pretty blue eyes of his would look great on a little girl." She winks at me and I laugh. Rue just has a way of doing that to people. Making them laugh whole heartedly. It's one of the qualities that her and her brother share. Well, he's actually her half brother. You would never be able to tell they were related by their looks. They look absolutely nothing alike. They're only related by marriage. But they have so much in common when it comes to their personality.

"So Pocahontas, when am I gonna get to see what I'm supposed to be posing as tonight?" Rue's smile frightens me. It's devilish, mischievous, just plain evil. 'After your makeup' is all she says. I sigh and close my eyes while she smears, rubs, and brushes. When I open my eyes I gasp. The woman in front of me is no Katniss Everdeen. She is a seductress in smoky grays and jet black cat eyes. Rue stares at me, like something is missing, but she isn't sure what. She snaps her fingers and mumbles 'got it' she rummages through her endless bag of cosmetics and pulls out a tube that reads 'Lip Lacquer' and a brush. I wathch as she paints lips so red a rose would be jealous of the color. The lacquer dries shortly and she presses her fingers to my lips and shows me. Not the slightest smudge.

"Perfect!"

"…What about a mask?"

"Oh! I knew I was forgetting something!"

And back to her magical bag she flies. This time she pulls out a few jars that say 'Face Paint.' I eye her curiously, and she winks at me. I watch her face as it contorts in concentration. Her brushstrokes are long and even. Rue has always been a phenomenal artist. It's another trait she and her brother share.

"Annnnnd done!"

With a final brushstroke she steps away. I'm stunned. A tree branch stretches elegantly- no, delicately- from my right temple across my nose and down my left ear. It looks so lifelike, I almost expect to see a bird land, or see it sway in the wind.

Caught up in my stunned examination, I fail to see Rue rummaging through the other shopping bag. "Katniss my dear meet the new you for the night, with a bit more red and a lot more fire!" she pulls a hanger out of the bag.

So much corset.

So little skirt.

I'm Little Red Riding Hood.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :)**

**First if all a typo has been brought to my attention, Rue and her brother are indeed stepa siblings not half-siblings. Sorry.**

**Next, this chapter, like the rest, has very stronge language, and either the next chapter or the one after that will be smutty. Very smutty. Soooo please do not read if you are not of age.**

**Last, Katniss's Little Redcostume is looselyobsess on the onetrim Once upon a time. So she is part wolf ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

"Rue these are starting to piss me off."

"Ok hold on I'm coming..." she finishes Gale's 'super luscious extra sparkling' drag queen makeup and comes to my aid.

"do I have to wear them?" I'm whining, but I don't care. I'm tired of fooling with these things.

"Yes! They're so awesome! Besides, it totally completes the look! Now open your eyes and shut your mouth." I do as told and in the following moments my poor eyeballs are poked, prodded, and jabbed, but the task is completed. I'm wearing the contacts. I look in the mirror and instead of warm chocolate I'm staring into vibrant green and yellow.

The eyes of a wolf.

.

.

.

.

.

We're an odd looking crew. An Indian princess, red riding hood, and a drag queen. We turn heads as we walk to the entrance, that's for sure. Rue exudes confidence as she walks straight to the front, the bouncer is a hulking dark skinned man. Rue flashes him a brilliant smile and he in turn flashes his pearly whites, Rue bats her eyelashes and gives a coy smile before standing on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear. His smile goes mega-whatt and he murmurs 'sure thing princess' and proceeds to let us straight in. I'm not sure what was said, but Rue avoids contact with any male for the beginning half of the night, which I am greatful for, because it looks like I'm not going to get ditched for once. Gale on the other hand has had his hands on some part of the male anatomy since the first step in the door. I'm pretty sure he's already shit-faced. Rue is giggly-tipsy. I'm stone old sober. Rue is begging me to drink.

"Rue, we've been over this. Alcohol and I do not mix. I always end up doing some crazy shit."

She whines again "But Katniss that's the point! It's Halloween! Let loose! Do crazy shit!" Rue pushes a shot my way and I hesitate. She winks and takes yet another shot. I look at the small glass. Stare at it. Glare at it.

I take the shot.

The liquid fire burns so good. I can feel some of my insecurities melt away and I take another. And another. Rue and I are both tipsy-giggly-laughing when a deep voice cuts through the bubble that has formed around us.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I Beleive I was promised a dance?" I look up. The bouncer with the bulging biceps is there. Shirtless. In a cowboy hat. And stirrups. Oh God.

Rue smiles a half drunk flirtatious smile. "Sure thing Cowboy." She hooks her arm through his and gives me a wave and they dissapear into the crowd. I can feel myself sobering up. Fear is taking the place of the alcohol and it's not a feeling I like. So take another shot and it chips the edge off the fear. I stand, fix my corset and cloak, and steady myself in my heels.

I take another shot.

I'm scared shitless and brave at the same time. It's a weird feeling. The brave part of me takes the reins for a moment and I walk, chest out and head high, into the swarm of people.

REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I dont really have anything to say...Oh wait, yes I do. One of the characters introduced in this chapter is not in the series. This character is based on a good freind of mine. I owed her. This is my payment. :)**

I mostly keep to myself.

A few guys approach me, but I manage to shake all of them, except one, and sadly he's the scummiest of them all.

When he walked up to me I literally scoff and roll my eyes. He's dressed as a wolf. His pickup line is as scummy "Hey baby, are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" complete with pelvic thrust.

I scoff, he must be really hammered, because he mistakes it for a laugh.

His smile is sleezy...like he expects to get some tonight. He runs his hand down my arm and I have to fight the urge to bite him. Instead I shrug his hand away. He recovers quickly, and this time his hand is on my thigh, and I glare at him. "I suggest you remove your hand before I rip it off and shove it up your ass." The shock is evident on his face. But once again he recovers quickly."Damn...I like em feisty." He moves closer to me wedging himself between my legs. I growl at him. He smiles wider. I push him away. He moves closer. We struggle like nthis for a few moments, then a voice clears behind him.

I expect to see one of the bouncers...maybe even Mr. Cowboy and Rue.

It's a woman.

She's dressed in a skintight hot pink dress that is encrusted with jewels and sequins. Her hair is high and her heels are higher, her makeup Is bold and glittery and her lips are the same color as her dress and glossy as glass. Her gaze is stone cold and directed at wolf-man."I suggest you listen to the nice lady and back the fuck off."

Wolf-man just kind of laughs a who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are kind of laugh and turns back to me and attempts to run his hand up my thigh. The mysterious lady however grabs his hand and bends it back until there is a loud series of 'crack-snap-pops' followed by a 'Oh my Fuck!' from wolf-man. He stares at the lady with wide eyes, "You bitch! You broke my wrist!" she leans closer to him so that only him and I hear the words she growls out. "Yea...well next time it will be your penis. And not only will I break it, I'll rip it off. Then I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll be giving yourself your own blowjob. But you probably do that anyway." Wolf-man whimpers in fear and scurries away.

The lady laughs and sits on the barstool beside me, the bartender sets a drink in front of her and she thanks him by name.

Who is this woman?

"I'm sorry...but who are you?"

She smiles at me, but it's different, it's not the intimidatingly sweet smile she gave wolf-man, it's warm and genuine. "The name is Maggie. I'm one of the clubs 'girls' that they pay to stay around, my job is to be the life of the party and bring in customers, and to take care of assholes like your little friend Cato"

I nod and look at the empty glass in front of me, my little fiasco with wolf-man, now known as Cato sobered me up real good. Maggie eyes me knowingly and snaps at the bartender and points to me. In no time at all there is a glass appears in front of me. It's filled to te brim with electric liquid and had what looks like edible blue glitter around the rim. I decide to trust the woman beside me, after all she is drinking the same thing. I take a sip and my eyes widen.

It tastes like...I'm not sure how to describe this...electricity and pure courage.

"Good isnt it?" Maggie smiles at me and takes the last sip of hers "It's called Blue Sex. It's made with tequila, lots of tequila." she winks at me and I feel a different kind of buzz.

I feel like I can conquer the world. I feel confident.

**vvvThe Reveiw Button is your FREIND!vvv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go again...**

Maggie and I sat and talked for a while, I had a few more of those drinks and I was feeling as light as air. At some point Maggie pulled me to the dance floor, my inner self was screaming, but all I could hear was bass thumping, and it beat into my very core. Rue always told me I was a great dancer when I finally got drunk enough to stop thinking about it.

I laughed and swayed and rubbed against people that I wouldn't recognize if I weren't plastered. I danced with the crowd in general. I danced with dracula, a lifeguard, and Hugh Hefner. I danced with Maggie. Hell I danced with myself!

But when I felt a body press against me and a pair of large strong hands wrap around my lower waist I forgot about all of that. All I could focus on was the electric current hitting every nerve ending in my body. I turned to find myself face to face with Prince Charming.

And oh my God those eyes. So blue. So crystal clear. They seem so familiar. But I can't put my finger on it.

He takes my hand and smiles as he leans and kisses the top of it. My head is swimming with alcohol and thumping music. I'm not sure what to do. The drunk side of me screams at me to talk to him, dance with him, take him home and have my way with him. The small bit of rational thought I have is smacking me upside the head yelling to back away. Not to even go there.

"May I say that you look absolutely lovely this evening." then he smiles.

The drunk side screams at me to take him home and put his lips to good use. Rational thinking tries to extinguish the fire that's starting to stir with thoughts of past tragic one night stands that looked completely different when morning came and the alcohol was gone.

I realize that I still haven't said anything to the man. I open my mouth to say a simple thank you, but instead "Why thank you Charming, you look pretty nice yourself" pours out. It's official. The drunk side prevails.

.

.

.

.

.

We never learned each others names. There wasn't really any need to. He called me Red and I called him Charming. We danced and drank. We talked and laughed.

At one point we ended up at a more secluded end of the bar, both of us sipping on something, laughing and talking like old freinds.

He looked at his drink for a second before his eyes landed on mins again. Something about this man...I felt like I knew him.

"Are you sure we havnet met before Charming?"

He just shakes his head, "No way Red. Beleive me, I'm sure I would remember you..."

When he looks up at me there's something in his eyes. My brain fog makes it hard for me to recognize what it is. I subconsciously move closer, trying to get a better look. His gaze holds mine. He moves a little closer too. His eyes flicker to my lips and back up to my eyes. His eyes burn brighter and I let out a shaky breath. His lips are centimeters from mine. He smirks and closes the distance.

Explosions. Lightning. Fireworks.

A fire ignites.

Lust. The something was lust.

**vvvvReveiwReviewReviewvvvv**


	6. Chapter 6

**HeyHeyy. Ok. So. This chapter is PURE SMUTT. There isn't really any plot in this chapter...so if you don't like, or you arent old enough, please don't read. Just wait for te next chapter.**

**Ok. Let the lemonade begin...(**;

I dont do one night stands. I swore off one night stands.

So I refuse to think of this as a one night stand.

I'm just living a little...by letting a stranger take me home...

But oh this strangers lips are like velvet and fire. They leave sparks wherever they touch. My lips. My cheek. Behind my ear. Down my neck. For some reason this man is able to have an effect on me that no other man has. There is a yearning in me. I want him, almost to the point of begging.

It took a minute to get in the front door, but once it was open I was pulled in, the door was shut, and I was pressed against it. The kiss wasn't sweet. It was fiery and passionate and desperate. We both wanted wanted wanted. And we were going to take take take.

But neither minded.

We made our way down the hall. Clothes were shed.

Now here we are on his bed. Me on my back in only my underwear, stockings, and heels. Him hovering over me in his boxers.

My hands run over his chest and he places hot kisses on my neck and down to my collarbone. I left up and with a few quick movements my bra is gone. His kisses continue downward. He stops and pays special attention to my breasts. Small whimpers escape my throat and I can feel him smiling against my skin. He nibbles and teases.

"Please...please Charming."

He smiles wider, "Please what Red?"

I whimper.

He kisses along my hip bone. "You have to tell me what you want. I promise I'll give it to you." he nips at my hipbone and I moan softly.

My body is super sensitive. My breath Is speeding up. "Touch me. Touch me Charming please!" I beg and look down at him kneeling between my legs, he's smiling again and his eyes are sparkling.

"But Red...I am touching you." He kisses my inner thigh and I whimper again.

"Come on Charming...you know what I mean." As I finish my sentence he runs his hand over my panty-covered center. I gasp at the contact and moan a faint 'yes'.

"Is that how you want me to touch you Red?" he rubs again. I nod yes. "Well, Red you are sadly mistaken if you think this is how I'm going to touch you."

My stomach drops and I look at him like he has a third head. He chuckles and runs his finger under the waistband of my paties. "I'm going to touch you without anything covering any part of you." He pulls my panties off and tosses them somewhere in the room. He kisses my ankle, up my leg until he reaches the top of my stockings, "Except for these...they are fucking sexy." His hand runs up my leg, over my thigh, and under my butt. He lifts me up and kisses closer and closer to my center. I'm panting and begging for his touch. "I'm going to make you cum Red. First with my fingers. Then my tongue. And then if you can handle it, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

His thumb rubs over my most sensitive of places and I'm so worked up I can't help but moan 'Oh God!' Charming rubs harder and kisses my hipbone again, "No Red. Don't call out God. There is nothing holy about what's happening here..." He slides two fingers inside of me and I whimper-moan "...the only name I want you calling is mine." Oh and then he adds a finger, and white lights flash. I fall over the edge and whimper and shout, and before I can fully come to my senses Charming lazily drags his tongue all the way over my center and I think I'm going to combust.

I let another 'Oh God' slip and Charming practically growls. "What did I say about that Red?" he pulls back and a whining noise escapes my throat. He starts up again, his tongue circles around my bundle of nerves and my hips buck. He drapes his arm over my hips to keep me still. White lights flash again and this time I gasp out 'Oh Charming.'

Then he's hovering over me again. He's whispering deeply in my ear words of how beautiful I am when I cum. How he wants to see it again. This time with his face right next to mine.

He kisses me.

And in the next moment he's inside of me.

And it's so intense. He and I both make noises against the others skin. We trade sloppy kisses and move with each other. The pace is a bit slow at first. But as we both speed closer to ecstasy we move faster, harder, more desperately.

I'm running my hands down his back. Digging my fingernails in. Charming is sucking and biting my neck. There will be a mark there. He kisses up to my ear and growls lowly, "Cum with me Red. Now." and I do. And I feel like I'm shattering and being out back together. I shout and moan. Charming let's out a low moan, and collapses on top of me. He strokes my hair and whispers, 'so beautifyl'.

This is so different. It's affection that I'm not used to in situations like this. It's like we were in a cheesy chick flick. Old freinds. Unrequited love for the longest time. Then BAM, admitting they're in love, steamy sex scene.

But who am I to complain.

REVIEW! (;


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter isn't very long. BUT, it is veryimportant. And there is a little twist that I'm hoping none of you have seen coming. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

My eyes woke me up. Or rather the contacts in them.

I roll out of Charming's bed and go to the bathroom. My eyes are itching-burning-scratching. After a small struggle I manage to remove the little demons. I look in the mirror. Everything is smudged but my lipstick. I look around the counter for some soap and a rag to wash my face and in my search I find...makeup wipes? I'm a bit confused but I brush it off, men use those to wash their faces sometimes...right?

Once my face is as clean as I can get it I walk back into the bedroom, there's a note on the bed.

'Dear Red,

I'm making breakfast. Join me beautiful?

Yours truly,

Charming.

My heart flutters. I mentally scold myself. I don't know this man. Sure he's sweet, funny, handsome, and incredibly...talented...

But I really don't know anything about him.

I look around for something to put on. I decide to just grab Charming's white button up that's laying by the bed. I figured he wouldn't really mind.

I hear my phone beeping.

Rue.

Oh God. I forgot to text her and tell her what happened last night.

I answer and my eardrums are promptly shattered. Rue goes on about how worried she's been. How she and Gale have been in hysterics. I tell her not to worry, that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. She asks where the hell I am and I tell her I'm not really sure. She flips out again. When I tell her that I met a man and ended up going to his place she squealed. And she begged for every detail.

During this whole conversation I slowly make my way towards the loud music coming from what I assume is the kitchen. I tell her how charming he is, how passionate he can be, how sweet he his, and how I'm not sure why...but he makes my heart flutter.

And then I stop dead in my tracks.

Rue is gushing about love at first sight. I don't hear any of it. My attention is on the pair of heels in front of me.

Not mine.

And the bra laying on the couch.

Also not mine.

I'm confused. Rue asks why I'm so quiet. I tell her I think I just became the other woman.

Rue and I hung up and I followed the music, Charming is standing in front of the stove with his back to me. My stomach is in knots. I've never had to confront a man about this...so I'm not really sure what to do.

So I just walk up and tap him on the shoulder.

And when he turns around I suddenly realize why those eyes are so familiar.

"...Peeta!?"

"...Katniss!?"

I just had the greatest sexual encounter of my life...with my best friend's brother.

Damn.

.

.

.

.

.

The next few moments were awkward to say the least.

He stuttered and blushed. I buried my head in my hands.

"This is why I don't drink. This is why I fucking stay home on the weekends." I sigh and Charming..erm..Peeta sits down across from me. He looks...really calm. Too calm...for someone who just fucked his little sisters best freind.

Oh and then he smiles again.

"Why are you smiling Peeta?"

"Because I'm happy Katniss."

"Why on earth would you be happy?"

He looked a little hurt at first, but in true Peeta fashion he let it roll off like water on a ducks back.

"Because, I met a girl." he gets up and sets his plate in the sink " And I really liked her." He paces the floor a little...something he does when he gets nervouse. "Then she let me bring her home and gave me the best night I could ask for." By now he is really worked up. "Then come to find out...unbeknown to me this amazing girl just so happens to be the girl that...that..."

And he stops.

And I stare.

"Peeta...that what?"

He sighs. "That I've kind of, sort of, been halfway in love with since highschool. That...that is why I'm happy Katniss."

Damn.

**Once again. Sorry it's short...BUT! Did anyone see that coming? No? Yes? Ok...**

**vvvREVIEWvvv**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again! I'm glad to hear that people are enjoying this story so much!**

**Ok so a quick side note:**

**Midnight Masquerade- I know the chapters are short. I can make them longer but it will be longer between updates. Quite a bit longer at some points.**

**Rainbows and Razorblades- I'm writing. But I don't havecomputer access right now. This story is written on my computer MM is written on my phone.**

**Farm Hand- major writers block. I know where im going. Just not sure how to get there.**

**I have a new story I'm working On as well :)**

**Anyway. On we go!**

I'm shocked.

I tell Peeta I need a moment and go back to the bathroom.

My phone beeps.

Rue.

Oh God. How do I tell this to Rue...

"Hello?"

"Katniss Marie Everdeen!"

"Yes Rue?"

"I have been blowing your phone up! Why didn't you answer?!"

"Well Rue, I came across some...unexpected circumstances..."

"Like what? Is he actually really ugly? Is he gay? Oh my God! Do you know him?!"

"Yea Rue, something like that..."

"Okay, well you can tell me allll about it at lunch, meet me at that little cafe on the corner of Panem and Capitol."

"Cinna's?"

"Yea that's the place, meet me there in about an hour and a half. I've got to run to my brother's really quick, I changed for a date at his house and I left my makeup remover in his bathroom and dammit if my shoes and bra didn't fall out of my bag on my way out!" she laughs.

I on the other hand am relieved...and panicked.

"Oh, um, are you on your way to your brother's now?"

"Yea, I'm about to pull into his driveway."

"Okgottagobye!"

And I hang up.

And run to the kitchen.

When I come in Peeta smiles and my heart flutters. He licks his lips and my mind wanders to the amazing things he can do with it...

I shake my head.

"Peeta we have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes! A problem."

"...and what is that?"

"Your sister is on her way here. She should literally be pulling into your driveway any second!"

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes Peeta!"

He chuckles and puts his hand on my shoulder. My breath hitches. He smiles wider. "You need to calm down Katniss. Why is my sister coming over such a big deal?"

"Because, Peeta, she can't find out about us...urm...about what...happened."

"Katniss. Look at me. We had sex. We didn't murder someone."

The statement is so ridiculous. I have to laugh.

"You look beautiful when you smile Katniss."

"You know...you're lucky you're handsome, or that would've been really creepy." I smile and poke him in the side. He smiles back.

There's a knock on the door.

My smile vanishes.

"Peeta please...?"

"Ok. But we have to tell her soon. I don't keep secrets from my sister."

"Deal. Just tell me where I can hide."

There's another knock. "Peeta wake up! I left my key at home and I have a lunch date in an hour!"

I run back to Peeta's bedroom and close the door behind me. Seconds later I hear Peeta answer the door. He and Rue chat for what seems like ages. It seems as if everything is gonna work out in our favor. But then Rue's voice is getting closer, and Peeta is telling her to stop, that his room is a mess.

I kick into hyper speed. I run as fast and quiet as I can to pick up all my pieces...or shreds...of clothing. About the time I open the closet door the bedroom doorknob starts to turn. I stuff myself in just in time to see Rue walk in. Peeta's closet door is one those with all the slots in it, so I can see all that's going on.

Rue doesn't stick around for long, she grabs her things, hugs Peeta, and out the door she goes.

I of course, being in the bedroom closet, don't know when she leaves. When the bedroom door opens again Peeta walks in, and towards the closet.

"Hmmm it's not everyday I can say I had to hide a beautiful woman in my closet. I feel like I'm in highschool again." he opens the door.

"Oh Peeta," I tease, "you never had any beautiful woman hide in your closet in highschool." I giggle and he feigns hurt.

"I did too! Madge Undersee, Delly Cartwright, and Johanna Mason..."

I cast him a skeptical glance and sit on the bed.

"Ok so the Johanna part was a lie. But! Madge and Delly are the truth..." he sits beside me "...but I like this beautiful woman a lot better." he kisses my cheek.

There goes my damn heart again.

"Peeta...what do we do now?"

"I'll be honest Katniss. Now that I've finally got you...I'm not ready to let you go."

"That still doesn't answer my question Peeta."

"I know this is backwards...but would you like to go on a date with me Katniss?"

I look at him for a second. I should say no. I should walk away and tell Rue and move on. But my God he makes my heart flutter. He has made me feel more special in a few hours than any past relationship did in years. But he's my best freinds brother...isn't there a full against this somewhere? Then again Rue is always saying how any woman would be lucky to have him...and how she wants me to find someone as good as her brother...but then again-

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes Peeta. I will go out with you."

And he Kisses me.

**Reviews keep me writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OHMYGOSH I am SO overwhelmedmyths response I've gotten in the last day! It's fantastic! It drives me to write. I love you guys! Let's keep going!**

**Enjoy...**

I'm really bad about psyching myself out.

I stood outside of Cinna's contemplating whether or not I should call Rue and tell her something came up. I scratched that plan. I figured it made me sound suspicious. My mind raced with possible scenarios. The possibility that she already knew. The possibility that I would screw up and give it away.

I was supposed to meet Rue at 11:30

It's 11:55. I've just now grown the balls to walk inside.

Rue is sitting with her back to me. Talking to Cinna. The owner. He gestures to me and walks away. Rue turns around.

I receive a glare the equivalent of death.

"Katniss Marie Everdeen."

"Do you realize you've used my full name more in the last day than you have the past year?" My sentence comes out smooth. My insides are tied in knots.

"Oh the fuck well!"

She's pissed. Oh shit.

"Listen. Rue. I can explain..."

"Explain what? Why you would run off with some handsome man, have a wonderful sexual experience, and then make me wait an extra..." she looks at her watch, "...thirty minutes!"

I stare for a moment. Then I laugh.

I sit down and order a drink while Rue pokes and prods for information. I told her about what happened at the club. About wolf man and Maggie, and how Prince Charming swept me off my feet.

I blushed and stuttered when she insisted on knowing all the details of 'The No Pants Dance' as she put it.

"Sooo Katniss...what's his name?"

"Oh...urm..uh...Peter?"

"Ohh manly..I like it. What does he look like?"

I pause. "Well. He has Blonde hair, and blue eyes..."

"So he's a hottie?" her eyes are sparkling with interest.

"Yea. That's a definite."

"And you're going to see him again right?"

I contemplate for a moment. "...yes."

Rue squeals. I munch on my chicken panini so there isn't enough room for my foot.

.

.

.

.

"Kaaaaatnis!"

"Yes Rue?"

"When do I get to meet McDreamy?!"

"...Later..."

"UGHH" and with that she flops back on my bed.

I'm currently choosing an outfit for my date tomorrow.

And Rue is helping me.

Awkward.

"What about this?" Rue holds up a little black...thing. It's more of a scrap of fabric than an actual article of clothing.

"No way in hell Rue. I'm going to dinner. Not the street corner."

"Oh come on Katniss. You will look so hot in this!"

"Yea well I dont care if I'm so hot I burst into flames. I'm not wearing that. It's 40 degrees outside."

"Fine. Prude."

"Excuse me...but who was it that had an extremely hot sexual encounter with a stranger in a drunken haze?"

"...You."

"Thank you."

**Reviews make me write...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! Drumrole please!...it's the date chapter! Yay! There is a very mild lemony portion in this chapter. Very mild. Let's call it a shot of tang.**

After much deliberation and a mild, ok moderate, disagreement with Rue I settled on an outfit. Black leggings, a slouchy tribal sweater, and my leather boots.

Rue was devastated.

I was quite happy.

I was pulling my sweater on when Peeta knocked on the door.

My heart fluttered.

I opened the door. He kissed me. I blushed. We left.

Now Peeta has me blindfolded. I keep asking him for some clue as to where we're going. He says no every time. I feel the car come to a stop. Peeta comes around and helps me out and walks me a little ways. I hear the chime of a store bell and then I'm surrounded by heat and the smell of my childhood.

Fresh bread. Cinnamon. Warmth.

"Peeta? Is this...?"

"Yes it is..." he pulls my blindfold off and I'm stunned. I spent my childhood afternoons curled up next to Rue reading magazines in the corner. I brought Rue here after her first breakup. She did the same for me. This place holds a lot of memories.

"Old Sae's place...Peeta, I haven't been here since I graduated."

He smiles, yea, you were talking the other day about how you missed it...so I called Sae and asked if I could use the place for a few hours..." he turns and walks to the back and emerges with a tray, "...I also asked her to make these." He sets the tray in front of me.

Cheese buns.

And Oh my God they're still warm.

"Mmm cheese buns are my favorite."

"Yea, I remember." he chuckles and sits across from me.

"Wow. You really were in love with me weren't you?"

"Yea..." he chuckles lightly, "...Katniss I have known you for years, and I feel I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself Katniss."

I nibble on my cheese bin and think. "Well, what do you want to know Peeta?"

He looks up at me. His eyes on mine. Cue butterflies. "...You."

And the butterflies are in a frenzy.

I try to hide my blush, "That doesn't really narrow it down Peeta..."I laugh lightly.

"Ok ok. I have an idea. But you can't laugh. Ok?"

"No promises." I giggle.

"Thanks for that...ok, how about 20 questions?"

I bite my lip to contain a stray giggle. I've giggled more the past two days than I have the past two years.

"Ok Peeta. 20 questions it is."

He smiles. I smile because his smile is infectious like that.

"Ok Katniss Everdeen. First question. What is your middle name?"

"Marie. What's your's?"

"Owen. Ask another one, same lquestions don't count."

"Ok...what is your favorite color."

Without hesitation "Grey."

"Grey? Why grey?"

He looks at me with something gleaming in his eyes...something warm. "Because that's the color of your eyes."

My heart goes into hyper-drive. "...Oh"

"What's your favorite color Katniss?"

I look at him for what feels like ages, but in reality is maybe five seconds. That's how long it takes me to build up the courage to utter my answer. It's then I realize we've been gravitating Towards each other. Our lips are mere centimeters apart.

"...Blue."

Peeta smiles. I smile.

Our lips meet and my heart catches fire. He tastes like coffee and cinnamon. One of his hands finds its way the the back of my head, the other clears the table in one sweep. Both hands move to my waist. Peeta picks me up and lays me on the table. His kisses become hot, passionate, wild.

This man...this sweet, charming, oh so polite man...has an ability. The ability to morph into something completely different. Something animalistic.

And oh how I love it.

I tug Peeta's bottom lip between my teeth and a low almost growl escapes his throat. Peeta's lips move from mine and down my neck. His hands run down my side and stop at my hips and he presses himself closer to me.

The sound of someone clearing their voice startles us out of our moment.

A small statured woman with long grey her is smiling at us, "I truly am sorry to interrupt...but I left my house keys in the back."

Peeta helps me off the table. Both of us are blushing deeply. Peeta is the first to find his voice. "Oh it's fine Sae..." he glances at the tray of cheese buns and the paper cups and spilled coffee, "sorry about the mess Sae...we'll clean it up, promise."

Sae just smiles. "It's ok. I know how it is when the mood is just right and the notion hits." she winks and I blush even deeper.

Sae walks into the back and Peeta and I work on cleaning up the mess. I'm throwing away the last paper towel and Peeta is setting the tray back on the table when Sae reappears from the back.

"You know...I always thought you two would end up together. My husband didn't Beleive me. He never did believe I had any sense..." Sae pauses, there's a sadness in her eyes. She shakes her head and walks to the door, "...you two have fun. Be...safe." she winks at Peeta and walks out.

There's silence for a few minutes.

"Listen...Katniss, I'm sorry I got carried away before..."

"No Peeta, it's fine, really, I promise. It takes two to tango."

He smiles. I smiles.

"Wanna keep playing?"

I pick up a cheese bun. "Bring it on Charming."

.

.

.

.

During our date I learned that Peeta's favorite animal is a dog. He always double knots his shoelaces and sleeps with his windows down. His favorite food is bread, of any kind. And he has a secret love of baking.

All in all, it was wonderful.

I woke up in the morning feeling confused.

So I decided to call Prim.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prim."

"Katniss! How are you! Oh my Gosh I miss you! You have to come visit us sometime soon!"

About a year ago Prim got married to her high-school sweetheart, Rory Hawthorne, and moved into the country about 2 hours away from Atlanta. They started a goat farm.

"Maybe soon..."

"...Katniss. What's wrong?"

"Well Prim...about a week ago, on Halloween, Rue convinced me to go clubbing..."

"Katniss. Did you drink?"

"...yes."

"Oh God..."

"Yea...and I ended up going home with this guy..."

"Let me guess...he was awesome in bed right? And now you two are dating."

"Yes.."

"And the problem is...?"

"Well...I kind of know him...Prim. It's Peeta."

"Ok."

"...ok?"

"Yea."

"...I just confessed to sleeping with my best freind brother...and all you say is 'ok'"

"Listen Katniss. That boy has been pining over you for years. It was only a matter of time before he grew the balls to make his move. It just happened a little backwards...that's all."

"...thanks Prim."

"Have you told Rue?"

"Not yet..."

"Katniss. You have to tell her."

"But Prim-"

"No. Don't you 'But Prim' me. She is your best freind Katniss. You have to tell her. She'll only be mad if you keep it a secret."

I sigh. There's the sound of a door shutting and a male voice. "Oops. Katniss I have to go. Lady got out again. Good luck. I know you'll make the right decision."

She hangs up.

I need a nap.

**There you have it. Let me know what you all think! **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ERMEHGERD I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. I've been busy working on a new story idea...when an idea hits I tend to just run with it haha. **

**Anyway...This chapter has some harsh language and a bit of smitten as. Yum yum. **

**Enjoy!**

It's been three weeks since Peeta and I's first date.

I still haven't told Rue.

And Thanksgiving is tomorrow.

I've done everything in my power to make sure that Rue isn't around when Peeta is, and vice versa. That all changes this weekend.

For years our families have spent Thanksgiving weekend at a cabin up in Colorado. It's some timeshare our parent bought into in their younger days.

The ride up should be interesting...

Rue, Peeta, and I were grouped into one car, and our parents in another.

To say that I'm nervous is an understatement.

Peeta and I have been getting closer emotionally, which in turn has us constantly getting closer physically. I'm not neccisarilly talking about the no pants dance, it's deeper than that. It's the small acts of intimacy: hands touching, kissing cheeks, him draping his arm over my shoulder, me leaning into his touch, us just being close to one another. It's become something we both thrive off of.

Something we have to cut out of our lives for the next few days.

We all agreed to meet at Peeta's apartment to pack our things in Rues car the morning that we leave.

I show up an hour early, on Peeta's request.

I don't knock on the door the first time before I'm pulled in and thrown over Peeta's shoulder. I squeal and laugh and demand that he puts me down.

Peeta throws me down on the couch and tickles my sides. I try to push him off me as I laugh and beg for mercy. Peeta straddles me and pins my arms at my side and smiles down at me.

"Not a chance. I have to keep my hands off of you this weekend because you are too scared and stubborn to tell my sister about us..." his eyes darken with lust and he leans over to kiss my neck and up behind my ear and he whispers in a low husky voice, "...so I'm going to have my way with you while I still can."

I shiver and my hands find their way under Peeta's shirt. When Peeta's lips meet mine there's something there...something dark and desperate.

Peeta's hands grab and grope. He nips and sucks my collarbone and presses his knee into my center, eliciting a whimper from me. Peeta smiles and starts to grind against me with his knee, I gasp and whimper and lace my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm Katniss, my Katniss, cum for me, let me hear you shout my name.."

He grips my waist tightly and moves his knee, replacing it with his jean clad groin, wrapping my legs around his waist and dry humping me. I feel something in me snap and every muscle in me tenses and warmth floods my body. I shout and moan and whimper, Peeta keeps up pace, speeding towards his climax, his groans grow louder and his grinding more frantic. I plant a kiss on his neck and he stills, a low half groaned, half shouted 'Katniss' escapes his lips and he collapses on top of me.

I close my eyes and relish the closeness. Peeta is the first to speak, "Who knew you could have so much fun with clothes on..." I giggle and he reluctantly dismounts me ad helps me up. We retrieve my bags from the trunk of my car and bring them in. When we get back inside there is still 30 minutes before our scheduled meeting time, and Rue is notorious for being late.

So Peeta and I curl up on the couch and watch Boy Meets World reruns. Peeta is unusually quiet, normally he makes comments on how I remind him of Topanga or how Eric is not dumb, he is simply a misunderstood genius. I look up at him, his eyes are downcast and his brow is furrowed. He's thinking about something.

"Hey...Peeta?"

He snaps out of his gaze and looks at me, eyebrow raised, an unspoken 'what?' I in turn kiss his cheek and half smile, 'what's wrong?'

Peeta sighs, whatever it is, he's afraid to say it.

"Katniss...I love you, and I know you can't say that back now...I don't expect you to, that isn't what this is about..."

"Then what is it about Peeta?" I was starting to worry.

"Katniss Marie Everdeen...I waited eight years to be able to call you mine...and now that I have you. I still can't call you mine."

"Peeta what are you talking about? You know that I'm yours!"

"Yes...but no one else does."

"Peeta..."

"I'm not asking for you to tell her now...not even this weekend. But promise me you will tell her when we get home."

"I promise."

.

.

.

.

An hour later were finally on our way. Rue and I are in the front. Peeta in the back surrounded by Rue's (unnecessary) luggage. She packed as if we were going to be there for two weeks.

Rue chattered on about her new boyfriend, Thresh. Apparently the cowboy with the bulging biceps had turned out to be a real Romeo. Rue gushed about how he swept her off her feet, how he takes her to romantic dinners and sings for her. Peeta and I nod and 'aww' in all the right places. I'm content as long as the conversation doesn't shift to me.

"So Katniss..."

Dammit.

"Yes Rue?"

"You havnt been keeping me up to date with the new man in your life."

I see Peeta tense out of the corner of my eye and lean forward curiously. "Yes Katniss, please, fill us in." His smile seems innocent enough, but I know better.

Rue looks at me expectantly, waiting for something.

I can feel myself reddening, I try to choose my words carefully, not wanting to gush about Peeta with him sitting mere inches from me, "Well...he's...really sweet...and um...cute-"

That's when Rue butts in, "Pause! Ok Katniss...we are talking about the same guy right? The guy that gave you, quote, 'the greatest sexual experience of your life'? You have to give me a little more that reluctant 'sweet' or 'cute'. I want gory details!"

Peeta tries to choke down a laugh as my face burns brighter, "Yes Katniss, we want alllll the gory details."

I blush and sink lower in my seat.

Rue giggles at me, "Gosh Katniss...why are you do embarrassed? It's not like we haven't had sex before. I mean really, Peeta and I are big kids now...and so are you, now spill."

An idea comes into my mind. "Rue, why don't you harass your brother instead of me?"

Rue lets out a loud 'HA!' which is followed my a fit of giggles. "Katniss, Peeta doesn't have any gory details to tell! The only cat he's seen Here lately is the stray running around his apartment..."

I bite my lip and glance at Peeta He is glaring at Rue, "For you're information...I'm seeing someone right now, and we have plenty of experience in that area."

Rue raises an eyebrow at him as she watches his face through the rear view mirror. "And you are just now telling me this!? What kind of brother are you!? I want to know everything! Name, what she looks like, where you met, and allll the gory details!"

"Oh..well her name is...Katie..."

I fight a giggle.

"She...well honestly Rue...she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her hair is this color that's so deep and rich...and it always looks perfect, no matter where or when, and her smile...it brings me joy when I see it, and sometimes I have to work so hard for that smile, and others it just creeps up when I dont expect it, then bam! There it is and I can't resist kissing it, and her eyes...they're my favorite, they tell this story, a story that no one ever takes the time to read...but I want to, if only she'll let me..."

Although every word is said to Rue I know their meant for me, and it's in that moment that I consider telling Rue...but my thoughts are cut short by that very person.

"Oh my God Peeta! That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard! Peeta...do you love this girl?"

"Yes Rue. I love her with all of my heart, I have for a while."

"PEETA!"

Rue's shriek is so loud, so spastic, she almost scares the butterflies in my stomach away.

Almost.

"Peeta why havnt you told me about this sooner? I'm actually very hurt..." Rue gives Peeta her famiuse puppy dog eyes in the rear view mirror, trying to make him feel like dirt I'm sure.

It must have worked because the next sentence out of his mouth was very unexpected.

"Rue will you please stop that? I'll do anything, even tell you about my sex life for christ sake!"

I gawk at him. Rue perks up and bounces in her seat squealing 'yes' over and over.

Peeta glances at me and I see a glimmer of mischief.

Dammit.

"Well, first off, her body is ROCKIN..."

Cue blush...already...dammit.

"She's melts at my every touch...she's very...submissive..."

Peeta winks at me and I think I'm going to die. Rue is hanging in his every word.

"And man is she vocal! The other day we were getting at it and she was begging for me to put my mouth on her...she's really bad about not saying exactly what she wants...is a habit I'm trying to break..."

He glances at me briefly and I suppress a shiver.

"...Well I finally got her to say 'lick me dammit'...shes really sexy when shes sex-angry...and so I licked and sucked and licked some more...and I did this think I call tucking...basically I fucked her with my tongue...Man she got loud! The neighbors actually called the cops because they thought someone was hurt..."

I'm mortified. Not only did Peeta just tell Rue, without her knowing, about sex with her best freind...he didn't even have the decency to make something up...that actually happened a week ago.

I sank deeper in my seat, my face flaming red.

"Oh and God her blowjobs...this lips are magic..."

I'm mortified.

Suddenly I can't wait for Colorado.

**_If you wanna know more about my knew story let me know and I'll give a breadsummary next chapter!_**

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWW_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't kill me. I havnt forgotten you guys I swear! Life is just so busy, but its time for another update!**

I never knew someone could talk about sex for so long.

It's been hours.

Peeta is STILL talking.

Finally I decide to speak up.

"OK! I think this is enough! I need to pee. Can we stop?"

A two toned 'no' is the answer I receive.

"Ughhh why not?"

Rue pats my knee, "Sweetheart, we're alomost to Boonvlle, you can pee there."

Boonville Missouri is our predetermined halfway point, We'll stop to eat and sleep, and be gone again early in the morning.

Silence falls over the car, and for the first time in a while I am sitting up right and my face is a normal shade. Rue turns on the radio and all is peaceful for once. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. A message from Peeta. I roll my eyes, preparing myself for another comment that will make me blush at its sexual content...

'I Love you Red.'

Well, it makes me blush, that's for sure...

.

.

.

.

We finally make it to Boonville, my legs are aching and my bladder is on the verge of bursting, we pull into the Days Inn Suites and I have the door open before the car reaches a complete stop.

I wasn't lying when I said I had to pee.

When I exit the bathroom Peeta is bringing in our overnight bags and Rue is talking to Thresh by the check-in counter.

Wait a second...Thresh?

What is he doing here...

Rue Spots me mid-giggle and pulls herself away from muscle man and walks over, with an extra sway in her hips I might add.

"So...muscle man...?"

"I know! Isn't it weird? Apparently his uncle lives up here and owns this hotel! His family came up here for Thanksgiving..." Her smile is a little too wide, and there is a glimmer in her eye. Something is up."...so Katniss...we're best freinds right...?"

"Yes..."

"And best freinds are supposed to do whatever it takes to help their best freind be happy ...right?"

"...Uh Huh..."

"Even...sharingaroomwithherbrother..?"

"...what?"

"I need you to share a room with my brother tonight."

My insides scream YES.

"Absolutely not!"

"But why Katniss? It's not like he'll try to take advantage of you or something." She laughs, as though the idea is absurd.

If only she knew...

"Please Katniss?! If I don't get to Ride the Bologna pony soon I might combust!"

Yea tell me about it- wait..WHAT?

"Did you just say 'Ride the Bologna pony'?"

"Yep"

"Seriously?"

"Yes Katniss."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why on earth would you call it that?"

"Well, would you rather me say if I don't have hot passionate sex with that sexy hunk of sex God my p-"

"Stop! Please for the love of carbs! Stop! I'll do it! Just spare me from your entirely too sexual vocabulary!"

"Oh my God thank you Katniss!"

There was a squeal, a tight hug, and a wink. Then she sauntered back to muscle man, who smiled the smile of a happy man.

I on the other hand am frowning the frown of a conflicted woman.

Thresh and Rue disappear into the elevator and I close my eyes and breath. I look down at the room key Rue just handed me.

324

The little paper envelope has 'conjoined' scrawled on it.

There goes all my hopes of being far enough away to be spared the sex noises...

Then a pair of arms are wrapping around me from behind.

And lips meet the skin behind my ear.

And I shiver.

"Hello there roomie..."

Oh Hot Damn.

**Well there you have it, another chapter of sexual awkwardness and a confliced and very awkward Katniss. **

**I have a new story that I've been working on, it's a Peeta/Katniss fanfic (duh) its also AU set in the 1920's**

**Brothels, Mafia's, and lots of drama. It's more sad than funny, but it has its moments. You guys want it? **

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! So here we go again! **

Peeta was in the room just long enough to drop his bags...then he was gone again. He said he would be back soon...but he didn't at all say where he was going.

After he left I explored a little.

And that's when I realized.

One bed.

It's official. The universe doesn't want me to be a decent person. Don't get me wrong I could jump on Peeta this very moment. But my inner dense of decency is telling me that jumping him while his sister in in the next room isn't the right thing to do.

I groan and fall down onto the bed. This whole situation is becoming too much. Why is it so hard to be happy and do what I know is right? Why am I too chicken shit to tell my best friend something that in all honesty will make her ecstatic?...I hope.

But what if she isn't ecstatic? What if Rue is like all the siblings in the movies that TALK about how lucky anyone would be to have you ...then when you're dating their sibling you aren't good enough? What if this all blows up in my face and my best friend walks out of my life, and then I lose the person I love?

Love? Saying it for the first time, even in my dead sound so...strange. Not bad, just strange.

It's so easy for Peeta to just say it and mean it. It flows out like water from a faucet, and I know that he's dying for me to say it back to him, but I'm just not ready for that...am I? For the first time I'm unsure of my feelings for Peeta, not as to wheter I don't like him as much as I thought, But as to whether I like him...more than I thought.

I throw my arm across my face just as I hear the door to the room click open.

I try my best to appear asleep, but when Peeta makes an audible 'mmm' when he walks into the room I can't help but crack a fraction of a smile.

"What is this? A gorgeous woman asleep in my bed?" When I feel the bed shift my breath hitches, but I keep composure. He crawls so he's hovering over me. "I feel like I'm in an Xrated Goldilocks and the Three Bears..."

That's when I lose it. The statement is just so ridiculous. I burst into laughter.

"What?" his smile makes my chest feel tight.

"You are dense. Goldilocks and the Three Bears? Really?"

"You're right...I much prefer Little Red Riding Hood." He gives me a wink and another panty dropping smile.

I shiver.

His face moves impossibly closer to mine. He kisses my forehead. My nose. Each cheek. And oh so softly he kisses my lips. His touches are so soft. This moment has turned so tender so fast that it's left my head spinning. When he pulls back ever so slightly he has that look in his eyes. The look he gets every once and a while when I do things. Little things like some kind of silly dance, or put pepper in my ketchup, or dip my oreos in peanut butter, or sing along to my favorite song in the car. It's another way that he says I love you...just without putting it into words. In that moment it almost slips out.

Almost.

But I just smile, and my inner self mentaly slaps me around a little bit, while I play with his hair. He rolls over so he's laying beside me and at some point we both fall asleep.

.

.

.

.

I wake up before Peeta does. I have that weird groggy-well rested feeling that you get when you take a power nap in the afternoons. I shuffle around the room aimlessly for a few minutes, still in a half asleep daze, until I look up and jump at the sight before me...

Bed head.

Somehow my feet shuffled me to the bathroom. It must be my sub conscious telling me I look like a hot mess. I splash my face with cold water and brush my hair, loosely braiding it to the side. Then I spend a good 10 minutes trying to figure out the little coffee pot in the corner and groaned when my coffee turned out more like tea. As I sit there staring into the little foam cum pf coffee-broth the phone rings. When I pick it up it's Rue.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rue." I subconscuously take a sip from the cup and grimace.

"You know I honestly wasn't expecting an answer..."

"Huh? Why not?" another subconscious sip.

"Well I figured you and Peeta would be gettin your freak on by now..."

Que spit take.

"Excuse me what?!"

there's a completely Rue like laugh, "Oh calm down Prudence I'm only teasing...actually I'm just letting you know that you and Peeta are on your own tonight...Thresh and I have...plans.."

"Oh...OH! ok...um that's uh...that's fine. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Okie Dokie...see ya later doll!"

She hangs up and I laugh under my breath. I turn around and see Peeta's sleepy eyes on me.

"So who was that? And why the spit take...which was wonderful by the way, have you thought of being in movies?"

I laugh and fall in the bed beside him, "You're sister. Let's just say she made a completely spit take worthy comment...oh, and it's just you and me tonight."

He smile devilishly at me, "So I get to have you all to myself?"

"Mhmmm...now I'm gonna go take a shower."

"And I'll join you."

"What? Peeta no!" I laugh and jump up off the bed, dahsing for the bathroom, him hot on my heels. I make it to the bathroom but before I shut the door he sticks his foot in the way.

"Ow! Shit..."

Oh God I crushed his foot.

I open the door to examine the damage done and he springs forward, closing the door behind him.

"Ha. Fooled ya."

His voice is low and husky. He has me pressed against the bathroom counter. The entire mood has changed. Instead of playfulness there is passion in his eyes. I swallow thickly and let out a shaky breath. He gives me a sweet gentle peck on the lips and turns around to turn on the shower. My body stands frozen, my eyes stuck watchin this man, how he moves, how he bends, how his muscles can be senn under his shirt with every flex of his shoulders...

He turns back to me and in a mere instant his lips are on mine. It's a slow passionate kiss where tongues battle for dominance and you lose your breath but don't dare stop. A kiss in which hands find hair and fingers tangle through the tresses, trying to pull each other impossibly closer. A kiss where two people tell each others love without words.

He picks me up and sets me on the counter, stripping me of my shirt, shorts, and underclothes. The steam swirling around us mixing with the gasps of breath escaping between kisses.

He carries me into the shower and his lips leave mine as he sets me on my feet. He looks at me, really looks. It's one of those looks that scares you in a way that makes your soul feel so exposed that you want to close your eyes to shield it. But when that look comes from Peeta it's different. I want him to see me exposed, and not just physically, but emotionally too.

That's what scares me more than anything, not being exposed, but rather the wanting it.

He touches my cheek and snaps me out of my mental rampage. That's how the entire shower goes. Soft touches and helpful hands exploring one another without any actual sexual act. It's a new level of intimacy for us. Part of me wants to run in the opposite direction screaming at the top of my lungs, and the other wants to hold on tight and never let go.

We stand there together until the shower runs cold. Peeta helps me out of the shower and picks up a towel before wrapping me in his arms from behind.

"I have a confession to make..."

I raise a curious brow, "..and that is?"

"I know Thresh."

I look at him expectantly.

"...and I may have known his uncle owned this hotel..."

"Peeta are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying I called in a favour from a man that just so happens to understand the fact that I wanted to spend the night with the woman that has stolen my heart and captivated my existence...then yes that is exactly what I am saying."

I look at him. I try to be mad, I really do. But I can't when he's looking at me with that innocent puppy look, so I just smile.

"Hey, put on something pretty. I have a surprise for you." He kisses my cheek and leaves without another word.

This should be fun.

**There you have it! I hope you guys liked this one...it got a little deeper than I anticipated it getting...**

**Anyway! I have another story idea swimming around in my head! *pun intended* :) you'll understand when I post it ;)**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Pretty. I didnt pack 'pretty'. I packed practical. I run my fingers through my hair one final time and slip on the pair of jeggings I decided on. I've wracked my brain for all the possibilities of what this big surprise is and I've came up short. I have no idea what Peeta is up to. There's a soft knock from the little living room in the suite. "I'm coming Peeta! You know this would Be alot easier with a hint!" He chuckled and peeked around the corner of the adjoined living room at me. "That would be cheating." His smirk told me he was enjoying this far too much. I let out a grumble of profanities and continued rummaging through my suitcase. Tshirts. Sweatpants. Hoodies. Yoga pants. How did I not see this coming? Damn hopeless romantic. My eyes land on a deep blue almost navy cardigan I threw in my bag on the off chance that we decided to go into town one night. Quickly I snatch the article of clothing up and toss it on over my cream tanktop with a little beading on it that I wore under my hoodie. I take a look in the mirror and immediately thank the 'Last Minute Packing Gods'. A swipe of mascara and a dab of lip gloss later I'm peeking out of the door to see Blue eyes sitting on the couch grimacing at a small steaming styrofoam cup. A small chuckle escapes me as I loop my bag across my body. "Enjoying your coffee?" Peeta looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Coffee? Please I know people with piss stronger than this." My nose crinkles, "Peeta that's gross." I chuckle softly. "I'm a man. It's in my job description." Peeta smirks and stands, looping his arm around my waist. "are you ready love?" A small blush dusts my cheeks and I nod. "Ready as I'll ever be...of course for all I know I'm walking off to my death sentence since you wont give me so much as a clue of where we're going." I cast him a pointed look, which he quickly averts. The drive was quiet. At least it was quiet on Peeta's part. The man was locked up tighter than a politicians pocketbook. "Peeta pleaaaasee!" Nothing but a grin. "You know surprises freak me out." A shrug. "Ass." with a huff I crossed my arms and looked out the car window. "Oh c'mon Katniss." Peeta chuckled as he chanced a glance over me but was only met with silence. "Katniss please, don't ignore me." Still nothing. As I stared into the woods I felt the car pulling onto the curb. "Peeta what a-" I didn't even turn towards him fully and his lips were on mine. This was one of those kisses where Peeta changed. The dominant aggression was palpable and it was such a change from his normal demeanor that it sent my head spinning. His hands reach up to cup my face and he pulled back slowly. "Please. Don't ignore me. Up until a few months ago I was nearly invisible in your eyes. Being ignored by you is worse." The utter pleasing in his voice made my heart clench. Had I really missed it when I was younger? Did I really make him feel invisible? "Peeta I'm so sorry...I...I.." A small chuckle pressed against my lips and Peeta shook his head. "No need to be sorry my dear. I didn't exactly make my affections known. Now, let's get going." "Going where...exactly?" Nothing. Dammit. 2!4 :62!4 ;7$2)/838;6!38: Ok. So please don't shoot me. I'm sorry. I don't have much explanation. Alot has been going on. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! 


End file.
